


Unfortunately, Not Everyone Can Be Cupid

by mayazero



Series: Because We Live Under One Sky [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Business Add student JJ, Education Major in Physical Ed student Seung gil, Electrical Engineering student Otabek, JJBeka are also very popular, JJBeka are bros, JJBeka are hockey players, JJSeung acting like a married couple before they were a couple, M/M, Mass Communications student Yuri, Otayuri pretend relationship, Seung Gil had fans too but they're low key, Seung Gil is something like a k pop star in school, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Yuri's angels exist here, Yuri's grandpa is a movie star, although all he does is brood, but they wont probably make an appearance, ft. DJ Altin, like probs a side branch of the Yuri's angels, my weak attempt at comedy, other characters are only mentioned, so does Yuri, so is SeungYuri, they have fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayazero/pseuds/mayazero
Summary: Death by ramyun, no matter how appealing it may sound, definitely was not part of Seunggil's plans."I like your friend," The stranger stated without preamble, seating himself across Seunggil without any warning, causing him to choke on his lunch. The man stared at him in concern but it hadn't been enough to sway him away fully from whatever his business with Seunggil was – merely handing him a bottle of water before continuing, "And I want you to help me with him."Seunggil glared at the stranger in reply, pounding hard on his chest and greedily gulping in air. "W-what?" He managed to croak out, blinking out the tears that started to pool at his eyes and finally downing the bottle of water that was handed to him.---Or in where Seunggil was forced to play matchmaker but ends up getting matched instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a oneshot back on February. But three months later and after 11k+ words where I still haven't reached halfway the story, I finally decided to instead make this into a chaptered fic. 
> 
> May the gods of procrastination be kind to me.
> 
> Also not beta-ed, unfortunately. Please excuse any mistake you'll encounter;;; 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://fyvkthisshyet.tumblr.com/)

Death by ramyun, no matter how appealing it may sound, definitely was not part of Seunggil's plans.

"I like your friend," The stranger stated without preamble, seating himself across Seunggil without any warning, causing him to choke on his lunch. The man stared at him in concern but it hadn't been enough to sway him away fully from whatever his business with Seunggil was – merely handing him a bottle of water before continuing, "And I want you to help me with him."

Seunggil glared at the stranger in reply, pounding hard on his chest and greedily gulping in air, observing the features of the man responsible for his almost death. It would be good to avoid him in the future, after all.

An obnoxious undercut that, all right, actually looks good on him. Blue eyes framed by a face full of strong lines and features connected to a muscular physique that looks like it had been developed through countless hours in the gym or playing some kind of sport.

Or, in short, someone that actually looks like one of those annoying jackass jocks their university seems to be crawling with. The very kind of species Seunggil had painfully made sure to never cross paths with.

The man continued to stare expectantly at him.

"W-what?" He managed to croak out, blinking out the tears that started to pool at his eyes and finally downing the bottle of water that was handed to him. Despite the circumstance, he should honestly count his lucky starts. At the very least, noodles didn't start shooting out of his nose.

Death would have been the only way to escape the embarrassment that would follow, if that had happened.

“Your friend? The beautiful tall blond with striking glassy green eyes? The one that looks like a fairy?” The stranger described, eyes looking faraway, expression dreamy.

Seunggil nearly choked on his own spit again.

Yuri. This dumb man was referring to his best friend, Yuri Plisetsky. Probably the most dangerous type of bomb Seunggil has ever known.

What kind of substance was this guy sniffing on?

“Make sure he doesn’t hear you call him that.” He instead replied, slowly packing his things in order to have a swift getaway. How the hell had this man have never heard of his friend?

Yuri, as the beloved grandson of Nikolai Plisetsky, dubbed as ‘the world’s greatest actor,’ was one of the most popular students in their university. His popularity was even huge enough that a massive amount of ~~rather rabid~~ fans (both students and not since, when Yuri was still little, he had already starred in various commercials and even on some of his grandfather’s movies and shows) came together to create a fan club – Yuri's Angels, they called themselves. And this fan club was very active and annoying, unfortunately. Seunggil had already forgotten how many death threats (and actual attempts on his life) he had received prior to when Yuri had aggressively informed his even more aggressive fan base that _he’s my best friend you ugly pieces of shits. If anything happens to him, I’ll fucking burn you all down to the ground._

Thankfully, that helped. Now Yuri's Angels revere him as an untouchable, in fear of eliciting their precious God's wrath again.

But that doesn’t mean he still doesn’t receive threats now and then. They mostly come from new recruits so once their initiation is done, the perpetrators approach him to apologize and some even come bearing gifts – which he always accepted, _of course._

That's probably the only good thing about Yuri's fans.

“Why not?” The stranger huffed, offended. Why, Seunggil doesn’t know nor does he particularly care. “It's a compliment!”

“Yuri hates those kinds of compliment the most,” he gritted, pushing his laptop hard to make it slid inside his bag. Damn it, why was it making his life so hard? He only has this left before he could finally bolt out of here and leave this deranged man.

He knew he should’ve followed Yuri's advice about not eating at the underground cafeteria. He wasn’t aware this was where the lunatics hanged out. Unfortunately, this was the only place he can grab Korean fast food within a kilometre radius.

“So his name is Yuri...” the stranger breathed, a goofy smile playing on his lips and eyes back to its faraway look.

Seunggil took this as his que to leave and hurriedly ran towards the cafeteria's opened doors, ignoring the crazy man's various cries.

Next time, he was definitely eating at the open cafeteria.

 

* * *

 

“Details, now.” JJ demanded, determined, having stealthily entered Otabek's classroom and crouched next to his seat.

Otabek merely blinked at him, drowning out the teacher going on about the different amounts of volts and amperes wires can carry, and nodded; taking his phone out and opening his messages.

“Seunggil Lee, right?” He confirmed. At having received a nod, he proceeded on sending his _man_ the message, receiving a reply not even a minute later.

Fans are such conveniences, honestly, especially if they were as polite and respectful as his. It helps too that most of them are students working at the university’s various offices.

Unlike JJ's.

Otabek turned back to his best friend. “I’ll email it to you later. Now get the hell out of here before my prof sees you again. I can’t afford having more points deducted to my grades with midterms approaching closer now.”

 

* * *

 

“One of the university’s foreign students, Seunggil Lee. A second year Education student majoring in Physical Education. A very exploratory student beloved by his teachers and admired by his peers.” That made the Korean stop on his tracks right in the middle of the hallway, not caring that a lot of students were crashing on him, the heavy feeling of dread slowly weighting down on the pit of his stomach.

Fuck, that voice sounded _very familiar..._

 _Fuck._ It was that lunatic again, the one from yesterday. Seunggil couldn’t believe his eyes as the stranger continued to grin almost maniacally at him.

“H-how-?” He could only stutter, finding words had escaped him due to surprise.

His flabbergasted state made the insane man in front of him laugh gleefully.

“Bet you didn’t expect I’ll find you so soon, eh?” Seunggil remained staring at him like a goldfish – mouth opening and closing still at the lack of anything else to say.

The man took advantage of this.

“I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy, JJ for short. Native Canadian and a second year Business student. I’m also part of the Hockey team – one of their best actually – so I’m _obviously_ the perfect choice for your friend.” The lunatic- _JJ_ stated, grinning gleefully at him.

That snapped him out.

“Unfortunate for you, he actually hates hockey players.” He countered and without furthermore, turned back and hurriedly walked away, ignoring the fact that he was now going the opposite way.

Honestly, arriving a few minutes late at class was better than staying longer at the other man's side. Or getting anywhere near him.

The crazy man's laugh echoed around the now empty hallway as Seunggil ran way. As much as it was creepy, he was just thankful the other hadn’t followed him.

 

* * *

 

“So there’s this wonderful rumour floating around,” Yuri stated, sliding at the seat in front of Seunggil, resting his bag on top of the table and scathingly glaring at him.

The Korean paused in chewing his chicken wing, staring suspiciously back at his friend. “About what?” he tentatively asked, already having a feeling what it is but not losing hope at being mistaken.

Like what he had promised himself yesterday, he had sucked up whatever of his cravings and had descended on the open cafeteria without any second thought. There was a huge possibility that that maniac would be there and, after that scene earlier this morning, he honestly doesn’t think he could handle meeting the other again.

Or at least, just for the day.

Ideally though, Seunggil would very much like not to meet the crazy man again. But now that he had at least a miniscule idea of what the man was like, he had a feeling that he would see more of this Jean-Jacques Leroy soon.

Just thinking about it couldn’t help but dampen Seunggil’s already sour mood. And it looked like his own best friend wasn’t about to lift it up – more like, the Russian was about to pour more water to his already flickering fire.

But then again, Yuri never really was someone who readily give out sympathies. He’s the kind of person who’ll merely scoff at you once you start showing even a single hint of weakness and would bark at you cruelly and mercilessly until you feel yourself breaking up in tiny pieces. You wouldn’t notice it then though, because you’re still busy feeling sorry for yourself, but once you do, you’ll see that in all actuality he had deliberately done it so that whatever pathetic shell you once had would disappear and you can start building another one that’s better.

But as much as that is greatly appreciated, there would always be times when a single sympathetic touch was all you needed.

It was times like this Seunggil greatly wondered how such a person became his best friend. Before he left Korea to study here, he had decided to himself not to engage in any other unnecessary activities that could hinder him from fully focusing on his studies.

He had classified ‘making friends’ as one of those activities.

Yet, two months after temporarily staying at the school’s dorm as the apartment his parents bought for him had yet been ready to be occupied, Seunggil found himself promising his firecracker of a temporary roommate (who wasn’t really all that willing to let Seunggil go as, in order for Yuri to keep schooling at their university and not somewhere in St. Petersburg, he had to room with someone Nikolai could trust – Seunggil, after one very intimidating video call and dinner, when the doting old man had visited his beloved grandson – or one of his cousins currently also enrolled in the university – Mila or Viktor – who Yuri doesn’t even _wish_ to be somewhere near him) to keep in contact. Fast forward three months later when Seunggil couldn’t pinpoint exactly when their weekly dinners started and realized having the Russian’s presence beside him became the norm (even to the point that Seunggil finds himself _missing_ Yuri whenever he takes weeks off to accompany his grandfather to the old man’s various movie premiers.)

The worst thing though, was that he actually didn’t mind any of it at all.

“So apparently just this morning, a handsome Korean Education student was corned at the hallway of the Education building by a reportedly handsome hockey star.” Yuri gave him a pointed look. “Which is funny really, because the handsome Korean’s best friend distinctly remembers the Korean man sharing his hatred for hockey players and anything remotely relating to the sport.”

Seunggil boldly met his friend’s gaze, taking his time in answering, munching slowly at his chicken wing.

“And how can you be sure it was me?” he finally answered after a gulp of his iced tea

Yuri shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on his chair, casually opening the lunch box Mila – his current roommate – packed for him. And as usual, today it was some Russian dish Seunggil doesn’t know the name of. “An Angel had informed me. And as far as I’ve known, there’s only one Seunggil the Angels know that is connected to me.”

At this Seunggil finally sighed, finding no other way out of this conversation. It might even be better this way, since the man in front of him was the reason why that JJ was bothering him.

“It’s not what you think,” he started, ignoring the other’s raised eyebrow, “I believe he was a fan of yours actually. Asked – no, practically _begged_ – me to hook you up with him.”

With the way on how completely distorted Yuri’s face was at hearing that gave Seunggil the impression he wasn’t as thrilled at the idea as a certain hockey player was. Which was all fine and dandy, since Seunggil had no plans on getting them together. Doing that _would_ mean being in the Canadian’s presence more.

And that was something he really, _really_ doesn’t want.

“Did you tell him the usual?” Yuri replied, having gotten over whatever it was he felt earlier and back to paying his food attention.

Seunggil nodded, now idly sipping on his iced tea as he had already finished his food. “What do you think?”

“Good, good,” the other’s sigh of relief was so huge, Seunggil couldn’t help chuckle at it. “I’m not really interested in dating anyone right now.” He paused, cheeks starting to turn pink, piquing Seunggil’s interest before he remembered, _ah right_ , Yuri already had his eyes set on a particular someone.

“Only your unknown mysterious DJ,” He nodded, not at all hiding the smug smirk that slipped on his lips.

Yuri replied by mercilessly gulping down the rest of Sunggil’s iced tea, glaring at him all the way, a carefully selected finger raised.

 

* * *

 

“Laugh manically one more time and I’m kicking you out,” Otabek warned, temporarily pausing the game on his Xbox to glare at JJ. “I _could_ be studying for midterms right now – actually, I _should_.”

That shut the Canadian up, smiling apologetically at his friend. There was no fucking way he was leaving his best friend’s apartment without eating at least one of the other’s baked creations. That _was_ the reason why he was there in the first place, while in the middle of cramming for a quiz tomorrow, craving for a quick sugar rush and a small break.

Speaking of that though…

A sappy smile blossomed on his lips. Oh, he can’t wait to share his best friend’s baked pieces of heaven to Yuri. He’s sure the beautiful blond would greatly appreciate Otabek’s pastries. He does look like someone who always gorged out on sweets.

At the other’s approving nod, the game resumed, loud sounds drowning out the different cries of Otabek’s cats as they all hissed at the huge plasma TV. Though his character was now being mercilessly murdered by zombies, JJ couldn’t find himself to care, mind too busy conjuring up different scenarios of him and Yuri in various phases of loving bliss.

Because honestly, let’s face it. Despite whatever that adorable Korean would insist, there was no fucking way in hell Yuri could ever resist this wonderful piece of Canadian meat.

Who could? JJ was the ultimate dreamboat! He’s roguishly Canadian, _plays hockey_ , has legions of fans around school, is _very_ handsome and rich, and, not to mention, has a wide variety of talents – he can balance a spoon on his nose! _While slurping noodles._ Who else could top that?

Who else could top _Jean-Jacques Leroy_?

(Maybe Otabek, but he’s _Otabek_ and – well, Otabek is different. JJ wouldn’t settle for anyone less to be his best friend, after all.)

 

* * *

 

 _Wait- no_ , JJ narrowed his eyes, motivation rushing through his veins once again as he waited for his character to be revived. Then again, there was _no way_ he was bringing Yuri here once they get together.

After all, there was a huge possibility that the blond might fall for Otabek, as the other’s creations were indeed that heavenly. The Kazakh did originally took up Baking and Pastry as his college course – that was until he experienced a sudden (completely unnecessary) epiphany and switched to Electrical Engineering.

A waste really, if you asked JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

After that first ambush at the School of Education's building, Seunggil found himself annoyed beyond wits as the stupid bastard seemed to think this was all a fun game; constantly cornering him at random places in the university, persistently sending him random texts and calls at odd hours of the day ( _using_ different numbers too! To the point that Seunggil doesn’t even bother carrying his phone anymore – the poor device turned off and buried at the bottom of his sock drawer,) even resorting on sending his own fans after him (thank god though they weren’t as extreme as Yuri's - _actually,_ Yuri's Angels were the ones helping him this time, as they all have the same goal – protecting Yuri.

Though honestly Seunggil’s goal steered more towards protecting _himself._ After all, at the off – and completely unrealistic – chance that Yuri and the idiot would start dating, he’ll never be rid of the meat head.)

“Just give in already,” the lunatic cooed, having successfully corned Seunggil at the library. And here he thought he was safe here, since the hockey player looked like someone who’ll actively avoid the place.

Nope, no such luck.

“And I’ve explained this to you already,” Seunggil gritted, hands holding tight on the books in his arms, lest his control would finally snap and books would start flying in the stupid Canadian's direction. An assault charge _would not_ look good on his records. “Yuri would never give someone like you even a second of his day. Your types are the ones he hates the most.”

Seriously, and here most of the Canadians he had met were really polite and nice. Seemed like this JJ was the exception. Or was that a lie, from the beginning?

The other man's grin didn’t even dim.

“So he won’t,” He agreed, grin turning more feral when Seunggil stared at him in surprise. The Korean didn’t expect him to agree after all. “But that’s because he hasn’t met _me_ yet. Set us up, and I swear you’ll be eating your words.”

At such a response, Seunggil couldn’t hep roll his eyes in exasperation. Seriously, what kind of man did this dumbass imagine Yuri? Because honestly, with the way the other was describing his friend, the descriptions were anything _but_ Yuri.

“C’mon just do this one favour. Trust me, at the end of the week, your best friend would be weak on the knees for me.” Cue another infuriating grin and Sunggil could loudly hear something from inside him snap.

All right, that’s it. What was he trying to achieve by denying JJ anyway? More stress during midterms month, that’s what. He seriously doesn’t need this – not when he’s close to failing one of his major subjects (he had been too distracted to concentrate on that particular subject, most especially since he hates both the teacher _and_ the subject, on top of this whole JJ and Yuri fiasco.)

Now that he actually played with the idea, there wasn’t really anything wrong with it. It’ll be like killing two birds with one stone! Not only would the hockey player stop bothering him, Seunggil would never see him again. There was no doubt after all that after one date with Yuri, JJ’ll be disillusioned.

He wouldn’t really be the first.

“Alright,” he decided, catching the attention of the man in front of him who perked up at the word. The action strongly reminded Seunggil of his own husky, who was back on his apartment probably currently lounging out on his sofa, not caring for the various fur he was shedding on the black tapestry.

He tried not to smile at the adorable image though, in fear that the desperate man in front of him might take it the wrong way. That wouldn’t be good. _At all._

“I’ll see what I can do. _But,_ ” he strongly emphasized, cutting off whatever joyous reply the Canadian was about to express. At the other’s eager nod, Seunggil continued, “You will stop all these shenanigans you’ve been doing to me right now.”

The Hockey player was fast to nod. “After you get me the date,” JJ stated with a smile that might be described as charming but honestly, Seunggil couldn’t see the man as anything other than a very satisfied predator who had just the best meal of his life.

“No,” he was quick to disagree, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him. “Now or you won’t get that date.”

“Look, Seungil,” the asshole started, voice patronizing, further fuelling the anger currently brewing in Seunggil’s veins, “I promise, once I get that date, I’ll stop bothering you. But for now, I’ll merely lessen the intensity – I’ll need a leverage after all!” then that sneering face moved closer to his, only an inch separating them (and his sanity) apart. “Besides, this way you’ll have more incentive to get me that date.”

Seunggil could do nothing more than grit his teeth when the man finally stepped away from him, throwing a venomous _fuck you_ to the bastard’s face before he waked away, the soft bound books he held now a little dent with how tight his grip was.

 

* * *

 

“I hate you,” Yuri merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his greeting. Seunggil doesn’t care. This was all his fault.

Bored green eyes bore on his. “And? What did my fans do this time?”

He grumbled in reply, aggressively sitting down and dropping his bag on the seat beside him. “Not fans, JJ.” He spat.

Yuri wasn’t even fazed and continued to eat his lunch. “Let me correct that: fan.”

Seunggil ignored him. “Will you please just suffer through one date with him? Please? So that he’ll finally stop bothering me?”

The Russian gave him an alarmed look. “Please tell me you did not just say that.” Seunggil doesn’t know what expression his face was currently showing, but it made Yuri’s attention shift back to his food and vehemently reply, “Fuck no. The guy seems like such a huge pain in the ass I’m not even going to bother thinking about it.”

“Not even for a bit?” he tried once again. Yes, he was _that_ desperate. Midterms were next week already and he hadn’t have had a decent sleep or study time since for odd hours of the night people keep knocking on his door.

Lessen the intensity my ass.

And he couldn’t even call that Canadian bastard to complain since all unknown calls he had received the other week had already been deleted from his call history.

Then again he wouldn’t even know in the first place which of those the hockey player’s number was.

“Over my dead body.” Yuri narrowed his eyes, practically hissing at Seunggil. “Ask me that one more time and I’m throwing my lunch at your face.”

The Korean man begrudgingly change the topic.

Though the whole time, plans were already forming on his mind on when and how he could ask again, at the same time squashing the small seed of guilt slowly growing on his consciousness. His sanity was on the line, _damn it_.

 

* * *

 

“Before you open your stupid mouth,” Seunggil glared at the stupid Canadian blocking the door to his classroom, ignoring the frustrated grunts of his classmates behind him because they _were_ running late. “I tried asking Yuri yesterday and he said no. Give me a few days and you’ll get your stupid damn date.”

When the stupid man opened his mouth again to respond, Seunggil roughly shoved the pecan pie muffin he held at the opened mouth (that was intended as his breakfast because seriously, who the fuck arranges classes at seven am? Everyone knows the world doesn’t wake up until at least nine in the goddamned morning). “Now can you please stop blocking the door? I don’t know about you, but we’re already running late. It’s only by a small miracle that our professor hasn’t arrived yet.”

The hockey player blinked twice before, after being pressured by the already growing group of angry students stuck behind Seunggil, smiled apologetically behind the muffin still held between his lips and moved to the side. Seunggil and the rest of his classmates were quick to file inside the classroom.

A few minutes later, after he had carefully arranged everything he’ll need for the lecture on the table, when Seunggil glanced back to the door, JJ was already gone.

 

* * *

 

Except for that brief encounter with one of JJ’s Girls after his first class ended – then again she had merely handed him a bag of cream puffs and a piece of paper with the Canadian’s number scribbled on it before turning away without another word – nothing JJ related shenanigan had happened the rest of that morning.

As much as he had been ecstatic at that, a small (completely incomprehensible) weird feeling loosely based on loneliness flashed briefly on his mind.

But then that had been ridiculous, and he was quick to shrug it off. He had _still_ yet to get a decent night’s sleep since – although the knocking had already stopped and it had been a fairly peaceful night, he had taken advantage of that and studied nonstop until he passed out on his study table. Actually, when he looked at the mirror this morning, he hadn’t been able to hide the wince when he saw just how dark and swollen his eye bugs had been.

So it must’ve been the fatigue talking.

 

* * *

 

Seunggil honestly doesn’t know what his face might’ve looked like, but pity and concern were reflected clearly on his friend’s verdant eyes when Seunggil had slumped over the seat in front of the Russian man.

“You okay?” the blond hesitantly asked.

Seunggil stared straight at him in reply. His friend merely raised both hands in the air.

Silence immediately descended at the table, Seunggil zoning out at the sandwich he had managed to grab and Yuri staring at him. A few more minutes like this and it seemed like the Russian man had enough.

“Fine,” the blond conceded, sighing deeply at his piroshky (the only Russian dish Seunggil could name, since back when they still roomed together, they had both eaten nothing but that for a week straight as Nikolai had mass produced the dish the day before he left back for Moscow.)  “I’ll give this JJ a chance.”

It took Seunggil a few embarrassing minutes to understand just what the hell the man in front of him meant. When he did, his mind had perked up in surprise.

“Are you serious?” he couldn’t help ask in disbelief. Seunggil swore no words had sounded more beautiful than the ones his best friend just uttered.

Yuri let out a huge sigh. “Will you be able to sleep longer hours if I went out with this guy?”

He was quick to nod. “After midterms, yes.”

“Then don’t ask any more questions lest I change my mind.” And Yuri had returned to his attention at his food. Seunggil was still blinking at him.

“Thank you,” he finally managed to utter, making sure his overflowing gratitude was sufficiently expressed at the words.

The blond man waved them away, grumbling, “Please don’t. I’m already regretting it.”

Seunggil let out a rare grin.

 

* * *

 

JJ couldn’t hold in squeal that (totally doesn’t sound like a girl’s, no matter how much Otabek or his team mates would insist later) escaped his mouth as he read the text that stubborn Korean sent him. Finally, his countless prayers had been answered!

“I have a date this weekend!” he giddily informed his best friend, who only made an approving noise from the other side of the shower curtain, the sound almost drowned by the rushing water. Hockey practice had just ended and the rest of the team was now crammed at the rink’s shower room.

“Good for you man!” One of his teammates grinned at him, having just finished his shower and therefore was able to hear his announcement. He laughed in reply at that and soon enough, the rest of the team also congratulated him. They _had_ been on the receiving end of their teammate’s now infamous random sappy love musings.

JJ figured he should feel bad about that, but honestly he couldn’t find it in himself to care much. He knew they all tuned him out anyway.

Besides, he’ll be paying for tonight’s drinks. That’s more than a sufficient compensation. This needs to be celebrated, after all!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri never thought it possible to hate someone at first sight.

Apparently, Jean-Jacques Leroy had proved him wrong.

Not only had the man arrived fifteen damn fucking minutes late, he had also yet to stop talking about his damn self! Honestly, Yuri can forgive his being late. He could sympathize after all, since he had also arrived five minutes late ( _fashionably late_ , his grandfather’s publicists taught him, a habit he had desperately been trying to break) – though he was greatly baffled when he found out he was the first to arrive. He _did_ expect the other to already be there since, according to Seunggil, this JJ person had been desperate to get this one date, but that’s alright. Like what had earlier been stated, Yuri can forgive tardiness.

What Yuri can’t forgive, was how the other practically choked Yuri with how heavy he oozed of confidence since he first sauntered towards him, shit-eating grin almost encompassing his whole smug face.

Although Yuri appreciated confidence a lot in a man, there were certain limitations and it was a whole different story when you seem to wear it like a third skin.

“Trust me, you should get this! It’s my favourite. On that note, isn’t this restaurant just great? As expected of my choice. You can’t really go wrong with it.” The bastard beamed at him, menu already folded and at the hands of their waiter.

 Yuri made a vague motion of reluctant agreement, also surrendering his menu to the waiter. He couldn’t be bothered much to choose and decided to go with what his disastrous blind date recommended. Besides, he had honestly already lost his appetite.

And here he had been looking forward to eating free expensive food.

He was seriously going to kill Seunggil Lee.

When the waiter left, however, Yuri suddenly wished he’s taken a _lot_ more time in choosing his meal – having no idea whatsoever of even half of the food listen in the menu be damned – as that’s when JJ started to _really_ talk. Turned out the intensity of the other’s ramblings earlier had been nothing compared to how much he talked right now. And Yuri hoped the topics had been interesting but alas, it was not. Merely more information about JJ’s life that he seriously has no inclination to learn about. He hadn’t even once ask Yuri about anything!

Wasn’t the whole point of this date was for JJ to know about Yuri?

“-and then my younger sister screamed bloody murder, which was completely appropriate with what our youngest brother was doing to her doll and – Yuri?” the damned Canadian stopped midway of his story. Blinking those blue eyes quizzically at him. “Were you listening?”

Yuri made some noise from his throat as he stabbed his food with a fork. Turns out what the bastard had ordered for him was fish fillet with fries as side dish drizzled in gravy and what seems like cheese curds.

And Yuri hated fish (the poutine was fine. Yuri actually liked that mass of lard and cholesterol.)

Seems like JJ interpreted his grunt of dissatisfaction into approval and continued along with his story.

Yuri honestly never though he would hate someone this much.

 

* * *

 

JJ honestly never though he would fall for someone this much.

 

* * *

 

On second thought, maybe this whole date wasn’t a disaster after all.

“Your DJ friend works where?” Yuri asked, poorly trying to hide his growing excitement at his date’s earlier statement, crumpling the table cloth he gripped tightly in his hands.

No, this was too good to be true. Yuri’s mysterious DJ _did not_ just happen to be JJ’s best friend. How could such happy coincidence happen anyways?

“At the hottest club downtown!” JJ beamed, tone completely proud. It was obvious how much the other liked to show off having such a best friend, and Yuri totally could not blame him. “His oldest sister owns it.”

“I see,” Yuri breathed, smile creeping up for the first time since this whole farce of a date started. Dear lord this was seriously happening! “And are you sure this DJ Alt.Yn is your best friend?”

JJ looked indignant at the underlining accusation Yuri hinted. “Of course!” He hurriedly whipped out his phone and with a few taps, had a _very wonderful shirtless picture_ of Yuri’s mysterious DJ lighting up the screen of his phone (although JJ was also in it, arm settled unto the shoulders of Yuri’s DJ and grinning, but Yuri’s attention was focused more on the absolutely gorgeous God beside that plebeian.) The background hinted at a beautiful beach.

“His name’s Otabek Altin.” JJ continued, completely oblivious to the fact that Yuri was practically drooling over the picture, as he still felt offended. Yuri wouldn’t have it for any other way. “A second year Electrical Engineering student going to the same school as ours. He used to be a culinary student before he decided to shift to EE. A waste really, as his food is _to die_ for.”

Yuri absorbed that information like a sponge, feeling his smile grow larger by the minute.

If this was how the world repaid Yuri for excruciatingly tolerating this man’s presence for one night, he would gladly accept such a gift with open arms.

_Finally found you, Otabek Altin!_

 

* * *

 

Otabek has had it with JJ’s gushing.

“I swear to god,” He growled, glaring hard at the wide eyed Canadian siting across him on his apartment’s dinning table, who was _still_ stuffing his mouth of macaroons. “If you don’t shut up about your date last night, _while I’m studying for midterms,_ I’ll fucking make all my cats scratch your mouth.”

JJ hurriedly chewed the food and swallowed it, grinning apologetically at the Kazakh. “Sorry man. I just had to share last night with you – I couldn’t help it!”

Otabek sighed and nodded, attention going back to the opened text book in front of him. “I figured. But couldn’t it wait until _after_ midterms? You know Engineering is far from a walk in the park. And neither is Business Administration. Why aren’t you studying instead?”

JJ pouted at him, grumbling, returning to shoving macaroons after macaroons at his mouth. Otabek scrunched his nose at the sight. “Fine. And here I thought you would be interested in it – It concerned you, after all! – some friend you are…”

Otabek got taken aback at that. “What?”

“Yuri and I talked about you the whole time,” JJ shrugged, finally leaving the sweets alone and opening his notes.

Otabek blinked in surprise at that, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

What?

 

* * *

 

Seunggil could do nothing more than give the bouncing Canadian in front of him, who hadn’t stopped babbling about how perfect his date with Yuri the other day was, a confused frown. Who the fuck did this man _actually_ had dinner last night? Because his date sounds _nothing_ like Yuri.

“And so, he did nothing but sit there listening raptly to my stories and even would occasionally ask me more details!”

Huh?

“I could even swear those wonderful eyes were twinkling! He kept smiling the whole time.”

…. _What…?_

“And at the end! That heartfelt thanks he gave me nearly melted my heart! And here I had been extremely nervous and had started to babble. Turns out there was nothing to worry about! ”

WHAT???

Seunggil was fast to stop the other from further continuing, giving him a very, very, _very_ confused look that, in turn, also confused the man. The Korean honestly didn’t care. He had a lot of questions that needed immediate, coherent answers – one he hopes JJ could give because things were currently _not making sense._

“Are you sure – very, very, _very_ sure – the man you had dinner last night was Yuri Plisetsky? First year Mass Communications student Yuri Plisetsky? Nikolai Plisetsky’s beloved grandson, Yuri Plisetsky?” better to lay it all thick, lest it’ll lead to more misunderstandings.

JJ was quick to laugh. “Of course! I could never mistake that beautiful face. Besides, shouldn’t you know better? You did arrange the date.”

“That’s exactly what I thought,” Seunggil muttered, pulling out another laugh from the man in front of him.

“On that note though,” JJ stated, grinning at him and handing him a paper bag. “Here’s a little something to help you with your midterms exams. I heard eating sweets can be good for your brain activity. Hope you pass all your tests!” And with a wave, the other walked away.

Seunggil could only blink dumbly at the bag, taking a few embarrassing moments to snap out of his shock. That was… oddly thoughtful of the Canadian.

But not as odd as the quick squeeze to his heart at the thought of it.

 

* * *

 

Seunggil quickly reminded himself to ask JJ just where the hell he got these small pieces of heaven because he swore to god these were the best mini cupcakes he had ever tasted.

And he doesn’t even like sweets.

 

* * *

 

“I hate him,” Yuri acidly hissed, seating himself across Seunggil at the open cafeteria. It looked like he immediately came here right after his exams for the day had ended. “I hate him, I hate him! Fuck _you._ ”

This time, it was Seunggil who merely raised an eyebrow at the greeting, lips lightly tugged into something resembling an amused smile (he can finally afford those now, since midterms had just ended.) Déjà vu was hitting him really hard right now.

And it was _glorious_.

Yuri noticed that, because of course he did, and hissed further.

“I have never met anyone more self-centred and so fucking annoying in my life! Do you know just how much of a fucking disaster our fucking so called _date_ was?” the blond continued to fume.

Seunggil was quick to interrupt, giving his friend his patented dead panned (or _resting bitch face_ , as Yuri fondly calls it) look. “I’ve had an idea. According to your date, who ambushed me earlier this morning just to gush, apparently you were the perfect date; very attentive, smiled a lot, and even thanked him for the wonderful night.” So JJ hadn’t said the last thing, but Seunggil was taking creative liberties here because why not? The Canadian’s tale certainly sounded like a wonderful story instead of the truth, considering Yuri was the other protagonist.

But basing on the way the vicious blush took over the blond’s face, it wasn’t so farfetched after all. Seunggil was left to gape at his friend.

“Yuri _what-“_

“ _This isn’t what it looks like!”_ The Russian was quick to shout, immediately gaining the curiosity of the people seated at the tables near them. Yuri glared at all of them until they evaded his look before he roughly took his bag to transfer to the seat beside Seunggil.

“Look,” the blond whispered after he had properly transferred, eyes quickly gaining a twinkle and lips twitching into a smile as he stared straight at Seunggil. “JJ _knew_ my DJ. Turns out he’s his best friend! Otabek Altin, second Year Electrical Engineering student. DJ’s part time at the club we frequent at because his oldest sister owns it. Really, really good at baking.” A quick frown turned his earlier smile as this time, it was Seunggil he glared at. “Apparently, you’ve already tasted some of Otabek’s baked treats.”

Ah, if those cream puffs and mini cupcakes from before were made by Otabek then he’s really, really good.

“Yeah,” He agreed, caressing the paper bag perched atop his backpack where only two more cupcakes were left. “His pastries are great.”

Yuri practically growled at him as he snatched the bag from his hands, devouring a cupcake in one bite.

“Oh my god,” The blond exclaimed, eyes rolling at the back of his head as he savoured the sweet. “This is so good. Otabek is so perfect.” He sighed.

Seunggil couldn’t hide an amused smile. “He’s a hockey player though,”

“Huh?” Yuri turned back to him, stunned.

“If I remember correctly,” He explained, smirk growing larger by the moment. “It’s a known fact that JJ and his best friend are popular hockey jocks. And I certainly remember that a popular blond Russian Mass Communications student and his handsome Korean best friend share the same feelings of hatred for those egoistic jocks.”

The popular blond Russian man gaped at him, eyes blinking rapidly comprehension.

Then, “Fuck,”

 

* * *

 

“I know what I’m going to do now!” Yuri exclaimed, suddenly standing up from his seat, gaining disapproving frowns from the restaurant’s other patrons. They were currently having dinner at a Taiwanese Shabu-Shabu restaurant at the heart of Chinatown, having decided there after Yuri vetoed his choice of Korean restaurant and he, against having Russian for dinner.

Seunggil continued skinning his shrimp.

“Do with what?” he asked.

“That Canadian idiot, of course! Like hell I’ll let him think I like him just because our date went well.” His friend replied, sitting back down, shuddering in remembrance when Seunggil told him JJ actually thought Yuri liked him.

We all know better the answer to that.

The Korean man merely rolled his eyes and ate his peeled shrimp in one bite. “Why don’t you just try to get along with him?” he suggested, “After all, he’s the _best friend_ of your DJ. If ever you started to date, wouldn’t Otabek like it better if his boyfriend and best friend got along well?”

“ _When_ Otabek and I would start to date,” Yuri corrected, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Seunggil rolled his eyes in retaliation. “He wouldn’t care about that. Who said the boyfriend and the best friend had to get along in the first place anyway? That rarely happens. Just like with the mother-in-law.”

“Just don’t do anything illegal, okay?” He sighed, giving up making his best friend see sense. When would he learn, really? “I’m out of extra cash and my allowance won’t come until next week. I can’t bail you out. _Plus_ ,” Seunggil emphasized when Yuri seemed like he would retaliate, “I’ll be the one your grandfather would scold when that happens again. I did promise him.” He grumbled.

Across him, Yuri grinned as he turned his attention back on his food.

“Sorry, can’t promise that, but I’ll try my best.” That’s probably good enough, Seunggil figured, fishing out the crab from the hot pot and placing it on his plate.

That earned him a frown from his companion. “Hey, that’s my crab!”


	4. Chapter 4

Otabek merely blinked when Yuri Plisetsky’s form nonchalantly slid at the seat across him – like this was something the other usually do and not the first. The both of them haven’t actually even spoken before, despite sharing a class last semester, and also despite the current developments happening between their respective best friends.

The only thing betraying the abnormality on this situation was the fact that all eyes on the underground cafeteria were on them, the people around having no idea how to react at the fact that two of the university’s aloof students – who had no prior contact with each other before – were eating lunch together like nothing was amiss.

Actually, members of both their respective fan clubs were already busy on their phones, eyes not leaving their idol’s forms and fingers crazily tapping on keyboards, each of them posting live updates of this sudden miracle (most especially the Yuri’s Angels. After all, Yuri almost never goes to this cafeteria, preferring the open spaced one.)

Both Yuri and Otabek ignored them all, already used to it.

“I don’t, and would never ever, like your friend.” Yuri stated, peridot eyes blazing in determination as he casually swiped a fry from Otabek’s plate. “Although, I don’t think he realizes that yet,” the Russian snorted.

Otabek continued to chew on his burger. “Oh?”

The blond nodded, stealing yet another fry. In response, Otabek slid the saucer with ketchup across him, eliciting a quirk on the lips from the person in front of him.

“But your friend likes me for some reason, unfortunately.” Yuri continued, this time fully taking Otabek’s fries to his side, figuring the ketchup had been something like a granted permission. The Kazakh merely continued to devour his burger.

“I’m aware.” He replied, accepting the napkin the blond handed him to wipe the sauce smeared at the side of his lips. Of course he’s aware. Otabek had been the very first person JJ told about his crush and it was even him who suggested he approach Seunggil first, as there was no doubt the prickly Russian in front of him would immediately turn his friend down if JJ’ll immediately come at him without any prior vouches from people Yuri trusts. And according to Otabek’s research (his _contact_ ,) only one such person exists – the blonde’s very own best friend.

“Have you tried telling him that, though? I know JJ – he’ll definitely understand it if you truthfully and clearly state your feelings.” He reasoned out, mouth turning slightly downwards at the sneer that he received from the other.

Honestly, looked like whatever was written on the report about the blond was true down to the last letter. Otabek doesn’t know whether to find that amusing or exasperating.

“Trust me,” Yuri hadn’t stopped sneering, “If I approach your friend right now just to express my _exact_ feelings concerning him, it would be ugly. None of us would honestly like the repercussions. Therefore, I would need to think of some other way on how to properly convey my dislike towards him – to avoid future misunderstandings.”

Otabek opened his mouth to reply but decided against it, taking a big bite out of his burger instead. He figured the blond was right. And though despite the tough and confident exterior JJ constantly exuded, Otabek know more than anyone just how vulnerable the Canadian was. The Russian man may _possibly_ completely annihilate JJ.

Silence descended the table as the two men continued to finish their respective food. A moment later, the crowed that had then been diligently observing them, figuring nothing else was going to happen, had also returned back to whatever it was they had earlier been doing. Though occasionally, their gazes would return back to their idols.

It wasn’t until later, when not a single edible speck remained on their plates, that Otabek addressed the Russian man again.

“What exactly are you planning, Plisetsky?”

Yuri smirked at him and stood from his seat. Otabek merely stared at those green eyes shining in cat-like glee as slender fingers scrunch the lapels of his leather jacket and pull him towards soft lips.

The collective screams of anguish and delight from their fans was a wondrous thing, able to be heard from over a hundred mile radius (or so the saying goes.)

 

* * *

 

Seunggil doesn’t know what to feel when he saw Yuri’s Instagram post that night.

It had been a picture of Otabek. The stoic man had given the camera (or alternatively, the person taking the picture) a soft, adoring look that looked much softer due to the muted colours of the sunset spilling at the local park. It had been captioned: _finally **@otabek-altin** #otabae #lookinggood #mine #sorrynotsorry #mineminemine_

On one hand, no matter how baffling this was, he was happy for his friend for finally nabbing his mysterious DJ; on the other, he felt sorry for JJ. Here was the guy the Canadian had been pinning on, having been swiped under his nose by his own best friend.

Seunggil doesn’t know what other form of betrayal could be more cruel.

(Though he should’ve expected such from Yuri.)

Still, that doesn’t stop him from liking the photo and dropping a ‘congratulations’ at the comments and even calling the blond for a more personal touch.

Although, he did made sure to keep his phone by his side at all times with the volume turned up. He did have a completely incomprehensible feeling that a certain hockey player would call crying anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

JJ could not believe this. The bastard hadn't even been apologetic!

"Y-you've got nothing to say for yourself?" He gasp, staring in something like horror at his best- no, not anymore. The asshole isn't even worthy to be connected to him in anyway. He knew damn it, he fucking knew! He was the first person JJ gushed to! Seriously, what kind of heartless demon would steal the person their best friend likes?

Otabek Altin, that's who.

The betrayer merely blinked at him. "If you've got nothing else to say, can you move? You're blocking the door."

JJ had ambushed the Kazakh at his apartment, knowing that by this time Otabek'll be home already pampering his four spoiled cats and talking to his sisters back in Kazakhstan (he does have the other's schedule down to a pat, having known each other for a long time now. It also helps that Otabek rarely ever changes his schedule.)

What JJ didn't expect was having to wait a full hour outside his friend's apartment door, since he couldn’t find the spare key Otabek kept under the doormat (and he had forgotten to bring his copy,) for the other to return. Although he should have guessed this already. Otabek just have acquired (stolen) a _boyfriend_ after all. Figures even an emotionally stunt man like him would want to spend time with his _boyfriend._

JJ would never let this go.

“Damn it, Otabek,” he hissed, still not moving from his place. He wouldn’t move until he received a proper explanation. “How could you do this to me?”

Finally, the other man's stoic composure cracked and he sighed, running his free hand that wasn’t holding to his helmet and bag of take out through his undercut (they had taken matching haircuts when they celebrated their friendship's tenth anniversary, and had decided to keep it since they both looked good.)

“What do you want me to say?” Otabek finally asked, face uncharacteristically vulnerable, showing great signs of tiredness.

JJ desperately tried to ignore the twitch he felt in his heart at seeing such an expression on his best friend's face. Otabek rarely ever shows that after all, only at times when the Kazakh is feeling great amounts of negative emotions.

_He will not go soft, damn it!_

“Are your feelings for Yuri serious?” He instead asked. The question stunned Otabek for a moment, clearly not expecting that. JJ used that moment to harden his heart in preparation for the answer.

But no matter how much preparation he did, he found out that it’s all useless in the face of the truth.

Before Otabek could answer, they were interrupted by a cheery voice.

“Oi, Altin! Sorry I took too long. Grandpa wouldn’t let me leave the phone until I gave all details about- oh.” Yuri stopped in his tracks to stare at JJ, Otabek beside him stiffening in shock.

It seemed like time stood still.

Then, Yuri's eyes suddenly narrowed and he hurriedly pressed himself on Otabek's side, clutching tight on the other's arm, body on high alert.

Of course, _of_ _fucking course_ he’ll invite his boyfriend over. Probably so that they can make out and celebrate on how much of a fool they made JJ to be.

JJ _honestly_ should’ve expected this.

Before anything more could happen, JJ turned around and briskly walking away towards the building’s elevators, ignoring Otabek’s different cries and Yuri’s hisses.

He had enough.

 

* * *

 

“I hope you’re right about this, Plisetsky.” Otabek thundered, eyes dark as he handed Yuri a box of Chinese takeout and a bottle of water. “Because I don’t know what I’ll do to you if whatever this is would lead to the destruction of mine and JJ's friendship.”

Yuri merely brushed off his new boyfriend’s threat, accepting the food offered and smirked confidently. “Give me some credit, Altin. I swore, in less than two months your friend would get over me and find a new one. When that happens, that stupid JJ would be shitting in his pants running over to you and thanking you.”

Otabek dropped himself beside the Russian on his sofa. “That better be the case.” The other continued to smirk at him and it was silent for a while as the couple dig in their dinner.

Then, “Yura.” Yuri stated through a mouthful of fried rice. The Kazakh scrunched his nose in distaste at the blatant display of lack of manners and grabbed a napkin, wordlessly wiping the rice sicking near the other’s pink mouth. The Russian ignored him and continue to stare at him with those penetrating green eyes of his. “That’s what you’ll call me starting now. We’re dating after all, though not entirely in a serious way. But no one knows that.”

Otabek returned the stare fully before, “Okay. You can call me Beka then, Yura.”

For some reason, the blond’s cheeks pinked at that, eyes dropping back to the half empty food container he held on his hand. Otabek couldn’t pounder too long at that though, for he found himself completely amused at how Yuri started silently repeating his nickname under his breath. He was about to comment about it when suddenly, Yuri raised his face again, eyes staring straight ahead and nodded resolutely before going back to his dinner.

Otabek merely blink at that oddity before, following his boyfriend’s (God, he can’t believe he had _one now_ ) lead, returned his attention back to his dinner.

Though this time, a small smile played on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ didn't call.

Seunggil should have expected this really, with how outlandish the other was.

The Canadian didn't call. Instead, Seunggil was woken up at midnight when loud noises emerged from his living room, Hachiko barking happily at something. Seunggil only groaned and furrowed back on his mattress at that. God only knows how the other found out about his address and the spare key he hid at the hidden hole at the right bottom side of his doorframe, but honestly, Seunggil strongly feels that that question was better left unanswered.

And there was no doubt that the unknown man currently playing with his husky on the living room was JJ.

Seriously, remind him he needs to re-train Hachiko. The dog was supposed to bark viciously or even bite intruders, not playfully yip at them or engage with them.

As he expected, a few moments later his bedroom door opened and a heavy weight flopped beside him.

"I can't believe Otabek'll do this to me," JJ murmured, glassy eyes staring straight at Seunggil, breath smelling strongly of beer.

The Korean only internally sighed and extended his hand to pat the poor heartbroken man on the head. The faster he gets this over with, the faster he’ll be able to sleep.

"There, there," The other only sniffled and, interpreting that as permission, moved forward and buried his face on Seunggil's chest, arm snaking at his hips to pull him closer, making Seunggil froze and internally cringe at the sudden skin ship with someone he doesn’t know that well. Though to be fair, he never really was a fan of skin ship to begin with – whether towards his loved ones or others. Seunggil was forced to awkwardly rest an arm at the other’s back. “I warned you, didn’t I? Yuri would never fall for you.”

“Seunggil!” JJ whined, voice a little muffled as he didn’t bother removing his face from the Korean's chest. Seunggil could only hope he would release him soon and that he wasn’t spraying saliva on his night shirt. The only saliva spray he could tolerate was Hachiko’s. “Can you save the lecture later? I just had my heart broken damn it! Would a little sympathy hurt?”

He figured he probably should – be sympathetic, that is. But he honestly couldn’t find it in the deepest parts of his heart to exert any effort, as most of his body was still asleep.

It was currently the middle of the goddamn night, for fucks sake.

“Then let me fucking sleep and later today, we can go out so you can drown your feelings in poutine, and not booze." Without needing to look at the other’s face, Seunggil already knew the other was pouting in response to that. But at least, he stayed silent now, merely tightening his hold on Seunggil’s hips.

The sweet lull of oblivion beckoned to him again and when he was about to answer its call, he was once again rudely yanked back to the present when JJ started moving around and dove under the covers, making himself comfortable, drawing Seunggil back in his arms when he was finally settled.

He was about to scold the other for waking him up _again_ when he had a _seven am_ class tomorrow, but immediately dropped it when, out of the blue, JJ pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and sweetly whispered, “Hope you’ll have fluffy dreams. At least one of us deserves to be happy and if it can’t be me, then it should be you.”

Seunggil was immensely surprised and confused with how hard his heart had pounded after that. What was going on? He wasn’t coming down with something right?

 

* * *

 

 “Next time you do something like this,” Seunggil deadpanned, glaring at a smug Yuri. “A little warning wouldn’t hurt.”

They were at a quaint Bibimbop shop downtown, as it was Seunggil's turn to choose a restaurant for this week’s dine out. Actually, this almost got cancelled, since Seunggil couldn’t think of a reasonable excuse to give JJ (as the other man was still camping out at his apartment's living room, wallowing in self-pity and hogging his TV, sofa and Hachiko,) but thankfully the other had given him a leeway himself – stating that his parents were currently in town so he’s meeting them for dinner.

His friend continued to smirk at him.

“You should’ve expected this.” True, he _should_ have. But that still doesn’t change the fact that he was pissed at the other for further complicating his life.

At the very least, no one got sent to the hospital or in jail. Or both.

These were one of the times Seunggil completely regretted not accepting Viktor’s offer to change roommates back on his second day of staying at the university dorms, when the RA had called him over to inquire about how he was currently fairing over (more like, inquiring if his younger brash cousin had done anything untoward to him.)

It had been merely because Seunggil had met almost all of the students saying at the dorm and certainly _did not_ like the way they inquired about him. Couldn’t they just leave him alone and focus more on their studies? Why bother befriending him when they all knew he’s only a temporary resident?

Compared to those nosy students, Yuri had been the lesser of two evils. The only thing Seunggil found quite annoying (yet amusing) about the Russian was how he seemed to always hiss at Seunggil if he even moved a little bit closer to the blond’s side of the room.

But even though Yuri had been the better choice, that doesn’t change the fact he was still evil.

“You know JJ’s currently staying at my apartment right now?” he instead asked, figuring a little guilt trip wouldn’t hurt. This was all Yuri’s fault anyways that Seunggil’s little quiet space was currently being occupied by the very loud Canadian. The least he can do was to let Seunggil vent at him.

As expected, Yuri’s eyes widened in horror.

“No shit, really?” at his nod, those verdant eyes softened into pity. “I’m sorry… I hadn’t expected you guys to be to be that close!”

Seunggil scoffed, munching rather viciously at his kimbap. “We aren’t,” He muffled around a mouthful, delighting in the cringe and glare Yuri sent him. The blond was so anal about dinning etiquette it was quite ridiculous. “But there was no one else the poor man could go to as you have stolen the only person he relies on.”

For the first time since this whole fiasco started, Yuri looked guilty, head hung down in shame. As horrible as it may sound, Seunggil was satisfied with the other’s reaction. As the only grandson of a popular and rich actor, Yuri had been more than a little spoiled by Nikolai as a way of making up for the early death of the younger man’s parents. It was due to this that Yuri’s morals had been a little bit warped, especially if it involved acquiring anything he wanted.

Yuri did grew up getting everything he wanted.

“I’m sorry,” the younger man apologized again, head still bowed and sombre.

“It’s not me who you owe an apology.” Seunggil replied, ignoring the other’s returning confused look. “Someone else deserves it more.”

It took the Russian man a few moments to understand who Seunggil meant, when he did, a defiant pout was fast to appear on Yuri’s lips, green eyes glowering.

“No! I refuse to apologize to that bastard! _I’m_ the one he should apologize to.” The blond man huffed, defiantly crossing his arms.

“Yuri.” Seunggil started, thinking hard on how to carefully formulate his words to avoid any kind of retaliation from the other, slowly lowering his kimbap back to his plate. It wouldn’t be good after all for Yuri to burst out in anger at an incredibly public place where anyone can just take a video of the incident and spread it around the internet to gain their fifteen minutes of fame. “Aside from possibly offending you by his mere presence, what other unforgivable blunder did the man do to you that would warrant you both breaking his heart and taking his best friend away from him? Why couldn’t you have just told him the truth you were in no way interested in him?”

“I could the say the same thing!” Yuri shot back, “He could have approached me and asked for a date instead of going through you! Then we could have avoided all this!”

That silenced Seunggil, finding nothing to say back, ignoring Yuri who looked completely smug.

Besides, why was he defending JJ anyway? And against his _best friend_ at that.

Then he remembered how absolutely crushed and pathetic the Canadian looked like last night, resorting even on seeking refuge with a complete stranger because the person he should have went to first was the very reason of his heartbreak.

Yuri had really gone too far this time.

“What do you think would happen if the opposite happened?” He asked the other, disrupting the Russian man’s celebratory mood. “What if it was _you_ who were instead in love with JJ and he didn’t like you at all? Despite you doing nothing incriminating to him other than continuously talk about yourself the whole time of your date because _something_ has to fill in the awkward silence? What if it was _me_ who was unfairly taken away from you in retaliation, _and all_ for that disastrous date? What would you do?”

It was Yuri’s turn to be silent, staring blankly at his plate of kimbap. No one said anything for a while, with Yuri still thoughtfully staring at his plate and Seunggil staring at him, waiting for anything. It was another few heavy minutes before someone spoke, Yuri finally looking up from his plate to stare straight at Seunggil.

“Seunggil please,” Yuri pleaded, surprising him incredibly because this was the first time the other ever pleaded for _anything_ , and actually sounded like he meant it. “Let’s just drop this discussion and enjoy our food.”

Seunggil wanted to say more, but as Yuri continued to stare at him desperately, could do nothing else than pick his kimbap back up and take a huge bite, not missing the subtle relieved sigh Yuri let out as he nibbled on his own food.

Silence had been their only companion after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's alive??? That's right, it's me! I has returned from my grave to deliver this chapter. Now that I've completed my mission, I shall return to my comfy coffin and hide out there until I can deliver another update.
> 
> Please don't ask me when, because I wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer. 
> 
> he he he...


End file.
